dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Overlord Momo
|name1 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Gallery |name3 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Exalted |name2 = Exalted Form }} /Ranged/SG) Inflicts damage to one enemy and decreases its DEF for 6.8 seconds. |activeskill1 = Earth's Blessing |flavora1 = The Earth's energy is full of paternal warmth. |aEffect1 = Applies 3 stacks of 'Blessings' to all allied units for 11.4 seconds. While 'Blessed', allies gain 640% additional damage and recovery 840% Health when hit by an enemy. Each time they are hit and healed, consume one 'Blessing'. The buff only expires when all 'Blessings' are consumed. 17.6 sec |activeskill2 = Earth's Might |flavora2 = The Might of the Earth restores the strength of all. |aEffect2 = Increases allied units Attack Power by 155% and deal an additional 1030% damage when attacking enemies for 14.5 seconds. 18.4 sec |activeskill3 = Great Earthquake ( /Melee) |flavora3 = Start a great earthquake filled with the rage of the earth. |aEffect3 = Inflicts 2320% damage every second to entire enemy party and increases their Active Skill cooldowns by 10% for 8 seconds. Enemies hit will also suffer 40% increased damage received for 8.4 seconds, overlaying up to 8 times. During 'Great Earthquake', no 'Blessing of Earth' stacks are consumed, even if the heal is activated. 20.3 sec |passive1 = Earth's Protection |flavorp1 = The Earth's Protection granted by Momo amplifies the abilities of allies. |pEffect1 = Increases allied units Main Stats by 164% and DEF by 31%. |passive2 = Earth's Enlightenment |flavorp2 = Enlightenment of the earth is hard to attain, even for the Myomen shamans who control its power. |pEffect2 = Allied units have a chance to recover 450% of their Attack Power as Health during Normal Attacks, and increase their Attack Power by 80% for 6.2 seconds. |passive3 = Call of the Earth |flavorp3 = The Myomen shamans who control the power of the earth must always be ready to respond to its call. |pEffect3 = Increase allied units Attack Power by 58%. |passive4 = Sage of the Earth |flavorp4 = Momo is known as the Sage of the Earth because of his shining intellect and ability to understand the workings of the earth. |pEffect4 = 'Blessing of Earth' now grants 6 blessings and the damage buff is 2x. |passive5 = Master of the Earth |flavorp5 = Momo's brilliant foresight, powered by knowledge and wisdom, guides the party. |pEffect5 = Increase allied units damage by 117%. While using 'Great Earthquake', increase allied unit Attack Power by 175%. |passive6 = Wonder of the Earth |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = 'Blessing of Earth' now increases the damage of allied units by 1580% and Heals them for 2x. Additionally, the additional damage from 'Power of Earth' now deals 1545% damage. |normaleffect_ex = No value was given for the DEF decrease. |aEffect1_ex = The heal works similar to Transcended Kymael's heal, meaning it restores HP once a certain HP threshold is reached and thus the healing effect becomes worth it. This skill's lingering effect is confirmed through a small icon in the ally portraits. |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect6_ex = Power of the Earth bonus is 1030% by default, so this passive gives a 515% boost |buffs1= |pt1 = }} Category:Seven Solarians